


That Was Awkward

by books_are_painkillers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_are_painkillers/pseuds/books_are_painkillers
Summary: Natasha comes back to base after Tony fights Rhodey in his house. After the debrief, she goes straight to Clint, but while they celebrate their reunion Coulson is waiting for Clint not too far away.





	That Was Awkward

She stepped out of Coulson's office. The debriefing took four hours, and the mission before that nearly four months – damn Tony Stark – and she'd have to go back in a week. She craved a long, hot shower and sleep. But there was something she put above that. Or rather somebody. So she went straight to his room, knowing he wouldn't care how she looked.

Clint opened the door before she could knock. He pulled her in and pushed her against the door after he closed it. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Natasha kissed him back just as hungry. God, she had missed this. Had missed him. After a while Clint distangled his hands from her hair and took a small step back. He looked at her, dusty and dirty and exhausted. “Stark basically blew his house up”, she explained when he looked at her with a questioning look. He furrowed his brows. “I'm fine, I got out with everybody else when he started fighting his friend. I keep my promises.” Clint leaned in close again. “I missed you”, he whispered and smiled before he closed the distance and kissed her again. He took a step back and pulled her with him, not wanting to trap her between himself and the door, but Natasha pulled him flush against her until her back hit the door again. She parted her lips, letting his tongue slip into her mouth willingly. He tilted his head kissing her more deeply. “You're dirty”, Clint managed to get out between kisses. “I know”, Natasha answered. “You mind?” “Nah”, he answered and kissed her again. She managed to get her hands under his shirt and started going upwards, touching every inch of skin she could get. Then, she pulled on the hem of it. He got the sign and took it off, then hers. He pulled her into the living room and fumbled with her jeans. “I think you are in desperate need of a shower”, he mumbled. “Am I?”, she answered. “Yeah. I mean, look at yourself” “You said you didn't mind”, she just answered and kissed him again. “I was thinking maybe I could help you get cleaned up, you know? I've heard it's kinda hard to clean your own back”, he said grinning. “Oh yes, I have heard that too. Maybe this idea isn't too bad after all”, Nat agreed and Clint kissed her again, unbuttoning her jeans and helping her step out of it. Then he pulled her to the bathroom.

They stumbled out of the shower, still not letting go of each other. Clint pressed Natasha against the nearest wall and kissed her thoroughly. Natasha quickly pushed him away. “Clint, come on. We need to get dressed”. He just pressed her against the wall again and kissed her passionately. “We have time”, he mumbled and pressed his body flush against hers. Natasha leaned into him and started kissing him back. Clint grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door. Natasha started to laugh, it was great being with him again. He turned to her and kissed her, opening the door and walking into his room backwards, still kissing her. He pulled back once they were out of the bathroom and turned around to go to the drawer and get dressed, but suddenly he stopped, causing Natasha to nearly run into him. “Clint?”, she asked and got on tiptoes to see what had made him stop. “Agent Barton”, Coulson greeted. “... Agent Romanoff”, he added after a short pause. Clint cleared his throat and answered: “Sir” while pushing Natasha behind him and grabbing a t-shirt that was laying on the floor in order to cover himself up. “Hello”, Natasha said as if she wasn't standing naked in front of her – their – handler. “I've been trying to contact you for the past thirty minutes, but apparently you have been … otherwise occupied. There is an emergency mission in New Mexico, wheels up in 20, Here's the information you'll need. Goodbye”, he said, gave Clint a folder and left. Clint threw the folder on the bed, scratched his head and murmured: “Well this was awkward” “Yeah”, Natasha agreed. “Damnit”, Clint said suddenly. “I hoped we'd have the whole week! God, I missed you so much. I don't want to be separated from you so soon”. Natasha looked at him in surprise. She'd missed him, more than she liked to admit, but she didn't think he felt the same way. He looked at her angry and threw the shirt he was still holding in the trash can that was across the room. When he turned back to her he still looked angry, but his expression softened when he saw the look on her face. He pulled her closer to him and quietly said: “Hey”. She looked up at him. “This sucks, but I'll be back with you sooner than you expect. Maybe you should use the week wisely and finally make some friends on base”. When Natasha looked at him in disbelief, he quickly put his hands up. “Hate to break it to you, hun, but I know that you spend all day in the gym when you're on base and I'm not”. He efficiently packed his bag and pulled her to him to kiss her one last time. “I'll be back soon”, he whispered before he kissed her one last time and left.

The next time they saw each other was on the helicarrier.


End file.
